The Left Shoe
by Arriza.Alexam75
Summary: Levi and Petra's relationship is not working out. Finding someone right now is not a good choice. Until someone came in unexpectedly. Warnings: Infidelity, strong Languages, Yaoi


What to say? This is just the ' Another-boring-shitty-day ' for someone like me. True to be told, I enjoy things like this than being with anyone. You can say I'm this anti-social if you were to know me. Yeah, I like boring days because this is where human beings go low and wanted to relax. I reluctantly grabbed the remote silently staring at me for 48 hours ( Im not a TV person so what? ) and pushed the red button. The TV showed a lot of uninteresting things and waste a lot of money to those boring ( literally boring, doesnt amaze me ) commercials. Women buying a freaking detergent on the store and keeps advertising the product to this fucking stranger. Who does that in real life?

It was Tuesday and since it's my day off I can relax as I wanted to. I muted the TV and stared on this 21'' inched TV attached to our wall and glared at the deviant colors. I stared and stared and stared it for the whole time and I heard the front crystal door creaked. " I'm home. " I was trying to relax until this woman came in. Shrugging to answer I unmute the TV and the speakers boomed as chatter came out of it. I knew she was expecting me to answer but no- wasnt my style. " So how's the boring day? " I knew also that she tries to entertain me to this great boring day.

" Never been better. " Im a little friendly so I answered her question ( pretty kind, huh? ). She carefully dropped her grocery bags on the ceramic floor and closed the door behind her. I watched her and for a little while I dont even bother if she knew I was looking at her. Ignoring, I returned to look at the screen and turned some other channels, might see something interesting for the first time.

Meet my wife Petra, we've been married for 3 years. We met at the same office but she was transferred to our new department, a little far from here, might take 1 hour to drive. She's very loyal to her work like me so maybe that's where we got fond to each other. After the wedding, you may count to 8 months and we got this unsettled things, we got a little fight in some things that were not capable with. And it grew, we became distant, like friends living with each other. Actually, we dont have any little kids that should be running in front of our door or rather entertaining me for these past years that were together. It's a shock when we consulted the doctor and he stated that Petra cant give birth to a child. I do wanted a boy but it never happened. Seeing things like this right now, I think that's one of the reason why I became distant... or maybe not. I know Im a heartless person but it wasnt like me to say this.

She went straight to the kitchen, didnt bother kissing my cheek which she does 2 years ago. I admit this relationship gone cold 2 years ago. I think it wasn't my fault, maybe either of us. I predicted her movements, I knew she would first open the fridge to put cold-meat and the other vegetables I knew she bought every week when were low of food. I stood up and turned off the TV. " Are you going to sleep? " She shouted, she might have heard that little tune when everytime I freaking turned off the shitty-good-for-nothing television.

" Need to rest. Im spending the night with a couple of my subordinates. Erwin got promoted. " I stepped on my indoor slippers and wore them, they feel comfortable. Not bothering to hear her answer as I walked up to my room. I forgot to mention, we dont sleep on the same bed anymore and it happened 2 years ago. Its been 2 years and I feel accustomed to it. I shut the door and stumble on my comfortable bed I choosed on the 'mid-seperation' of our relationship. Its so cold but it felt so warm. I received a text from one of my subordinates telling me I shouldn't be late like I always do whenever I get invited. Still, not bothering being a nice human, I didnt text him back.

Now what do you think I am?

The damned stereo kept bugging me for the past 30 minutes. I thought they'll be inviting me to this classic dinner with a high-class restaurant in St. Jones- drinking the best 1972 wine of Henessy and piano solos of the best pianist in the state, instead I'm here with these useless guys in the karaoke bar. I stayed silent while these jerks, who didnt told me this was the meeting place which I knew that if they told me this was the place, I wont have gone going, kept singing like 6 drunk cats on a rainy day. They jingled these so-called maracas and it even kept putting fuel on my fire. Singing this ' My way by Frank Sinatra ' is very ridiculous. What? They wanted to die tonight?

I regret walking in here, I regretted starting my engines earlier, I regretted putting my clothes on, I regretted waking up on bed, I regretted coming here.

" Enjoying the party? " No. SHIT NO. I knew it was Erwin. The promoted-188-centimeter-being Erwin. Who knew this person is attached to a 160 centimeter person like me? ( Im not shy about saying my height, Im stating the fact. )

" No lying and shit, I prefer we move to Clarks AND i enjoy the party. " Thankfully the song ended with a bunch of idiots shaking tremendously their maracas.

" I can't afford that. Besides, why won't you try singing? It'll break your bad mood tonight. " Shit. I saw that they're putting another code on the screen.

" I dont need you to treat me. You know better. " Are they going to this metal song now? Shit.

" Haha. Levi. I just want to have fun since this will be our last meeting, well, Im coming back of course but it'll be a while. " Shit. Now they're singing this lewd song. Erwin shouted ' dance sexy! ' and it irks my being. " I got you your Henessy wine, though. " He pulled out a wrapped wine with birthday printed balloons on it.

" What? Why are you giving me this? " I grabbed the expensive 1968 year old wine.

" It's a gift. A gift for being my arrogant bastard friend, Levi. " He joked and I nearly laughed for that. I chuckle but never lifted a single crook on each of the side of my lips.

" Balloons? It's not my birthday today... "

" I know it wasn't... Levi... I have a little favor though... " Erwin sounds more polite right now. Is this serious shit he wants me to do? " Im going away and you know I have this little cousin living with me, He's name is Eren, You remember him, right? " Eren... I somewhat recall his name, Erwin always mentions his name when were always on our lunch break. The hard-headed kid, Eren. " He doesn't have any places to go so I need someone to supervise him while I'm gone. " Oh... I know where this is going. " I cannot leave him alone, he'll do stupid things. I can't even leave him to his friends or get him a dorm because kids these days sure do impossible things... like. TAKING DRUGS! " Erwin sure is innocent. " I dont want him to experience that. so, as a friend, Im here asking- "

" No. "

" EH?! "

He's quite the person you'll never know what kind of reaction he might react after you answer him. " I cant babysit a child, Erwin. You know what kind of person I am? You know me. "

" Yeah and I'd like to take the risk even though he's going to spend his entire being without me to a person like you. " This bastard. Erwin looks at 3 men dancing their shitty drunk hips as they sang the song Careless Whisper. " Levi, please, just once. Id give everything back on what you spend to him. Or ill double pay on what you spend on him. I just need someone to look over him. He may not be a kid but Im still worried about him. "

" Erwin... I can't keep the kid, alright. I dont want to take any more problems in my life. Petra and I are never in good terms. This wont be a good thing when I dropped suddenly a college boy in my house for Christ's sake. "

" I'll talk to Petra. She'll understand. I promise Ill talk to Eren to not bother you. "

So here I am, Im gonna be this nice person tonight. " So, it explains why I have this wine here in my hand? " He laughed and I knew I was right. " Hmph. " I opened the cap, with a loud pop, I think he got his answer. " Ill keep it in mind, then. "

" I dont mind. " Petra said as she put a large potato chip in her mouth. " I mean, maybe that kid will light up this household or something... " She threw another chip in her mouth and munched them. Its about 12 in the evening when I told all about this newcomer. I told her about some of the things I know what may Eren would be and she totally agrees to it. She told me that Eren wont be the cockblock to any of us since, the three of us always busy, work and school.

I received a text message from Erwin saying he'll be here about 20 minutes.

After all this troubling upcoming shit that will happen in my life, time to tidy up some things in my laundry. I twisted my body to turn my heels and walked at the hallway when the doorbell rang. Petra stopped chewing potato chips and looks at me. I know from that face she's saying ' Open the door. '. Without arguing, I walked straight up to the front door and pulled the doorknob. I was greeted by Erwin and his secretary.

" Come in. " Not that I want them to burn their human flesh on this tight shitty hot weather- I'm a little courteous. Erwin signaled his secretary to bring 2 big luggages and put them on my side.

" Im so happy you accepted my plea, Levi. I promise, Ill make it up to you. " Erwin said with his face. He added " Wait a moment. His just bringing his skateboard and some other of his personal stuffs. " He turned to look over on his car.

" Erwin! Why cant you leave him in your apartment!? " Petra shouted while she was on our living room. Come to think of it? Why not?

" It's under the company's name. It wasn't mine so he can't stay without me being there. " Erwin replied while I was looking at his car. Damn, their shouting in my ear but I was so focused to see who this Eren is.

A few seconds and I heard the car's bunk locked and a child-no... a teenager to be exact and when he stepped on this platform Im standing on. Shit. He's taller than me... like 4 centimeter?

" Eren, I'd like you to meet Levi. You're going to stay here until I come back. " Erwin said as he smiled on Eren like a child.

Eren then bowed infront of me. " Hi Mr. Levi, I'm Eren Yaeger. Please take care of me. " He seems polite. ( Might not get any shitty problems after all. )

" Levi, I hope you will get along. I need to catch my plane. Im very sorry for this, Levi. Ill make it up to you, I promise." I just nodded and he called his secretary to come along with him. He grabbed Eren's shoulder and said a few things that I didn't bother hearing. Erwin then bid goodbyes to me an Petra, along to his cousin. I then closed the door and Eren seemed to be not moving an inch. To calm his nervous shit, I grabbed his 2 luggages.

" Eren, that woman over there is Petra. She's my wife and dont bother her much... " Speaking of the head of this home, I should give him a little rules that she needed to do or avoid. " Your room will be on the second floor. Come with me. " He then suddenly grabbed his luggages off my hand.

" Please do so. " He then bowed again. Hah, interesting. Without showing my interest, I walked up to the stairs. He seems following me since I heard his luggages bump on the staircase and said sorry a few times. I led him to his room and I knew his face will gave this awe I am really expecting to see. " Whoa... "

" Live like you are living in here. You can do whatever in this room. I'll be on my living room. If you need anything, call me. "

" Uhh-! Yes! " He bowed again. There's a faint blush on his face.

I closed the door and walk away. Speak of it, I turned my head and looked at the closed door. That Eren kid. He has brunette hair and moss eyes, partly big for a guys but it suits him. Not that I want to pry something on him. He's not 4 cm taller... 10 cm taller and that only pisses me off. Kids shitty taller this days. I heard a big thump on his room and heard him say ' ouch '. Im not going to open shitty doors and say ' Are you okay?! ' fuck no. I just didnt mind going inside and went down to meet Petra- still eating her potato chips.

" So, how is he? "Petra said as she turned the volume low, she's watching news.

" I dont know. But he's fine. " I grabbed her drink and drunk a few times. I then saw again Eren's flushed face. Hah. Like a girl shitty confessing to a guy's shitty mug. And then, here's the other boring day I'm expecting to see.  
Actions 


End file.
